callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Throwing Knife
Untitled I think you should add a spoiler alert to the part were it tells you the ending to the game. just FYI, I would have been pissed myself if I had read that before beating the game. 01:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC)snowmanjc where do i find this bitch? What are you even on about? Don't forget to sign with signature. --TNT LotLP 20:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC How come it says that Marathon, Lightweight, and Commando are amazing choices for perks in a class with the throwing knife in it?Mrbrwn 23:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) May 31, 2010 it says it is effective against Marathon, Lightweight, commando (witch) classes. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 03:56, June 1, 2010 (UTC) EMP's and Throwing Knifes Because EMP's are Electromagnetic pulse I kinda think it realistic for a Throwing Knife to be stopped dead in its tracks. Throwing Knifes are made of Steel, which Magnetic and because there are so many Magnetic waves going everywhere from an EMP the Steel would be attrated to the largest Magnetic field aka the Earth (Ninoaguila 04:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC)) You are right, it would fall to the ground, but I thought that the Trivia bit meant that it would float. 06:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Pseudo-Science, is annoying, primarily because it's wrong, but also for other reasons...--Razgriez 06:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) By that logic, wouldn't the Throwing Knife be thrown wildly off course? 23:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Or it could shoot off into space and destroy the International Space Station. And Ninoaguila's explanation doesn't make a whole lot of sense. An EMP doesn't magnetise metal and it doesn't make metal things fall to the ground. --Scottie theNerd 05:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::While it is correct the knife might fall to the Earth, your reasoning is off. The answer lies in the E3 component, which is the effect of the magnetism pushing the natural magnetic field of the Earth out of the way. It then dissipates, and the Earth's magnetic field fills the void again. Think of water entering a vacuum - it fills very quickly. The quickness of the Earth's magnetic field pushing back down would stop the knife. But, this effect takes much longer to happen than it usually takes before the knife hits its target, something like a second, so most likely it would still be unaffected. Still a nice effect though. Namfuak 00:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Why would IW think of these "physics" when they failed to include the disabling of the watches on the wrist and that ACOG scopes are powered by tritium, not electricity, and the fact that EMPs actually last for YEARS!!! . Beastly20 02:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Just imagine if an EMP lasted an entire MP game. Wii+PC 20:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) montage why is there a tactical knife montage on a throwing knife page? i keep getting rid of it but people keep putting it back. Its not the right knife. Yes it is, actually watch the video. It shows several throwing knife kills. Cpl. Wilding 22:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) yea i just saw that. i think a new vid is called for. I'm generally against vids being added to this wiki in the first place, but especially when it's showing a completely different weapon. It should be removed and stay removed. Moozipan Cheese 22:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I respectfully disagree. While the knife montage currently shown does start with tactical knife kills, it also shows throwing knife kills in multiple situations on multiple maps and in a multitude of ranges, which makes it an excellent representation of what the throwing knife is capable of. I do agree that there may be some initial confusion regarding the tactical knife since it is shown first making a number of kills... but I think this could be easily solved with a caption addition at the bottom of the video perhaps? RealAero 23:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you guys feel it must, then who am I to say no? I do agree that it should have a caption though. And that the video should be enlarged and placed on the left, not the right. Moozipan Cheese 00:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :The best demonstration of what the knife is capable of is...using it. We don't need videos demonstrating weapons, and anyone who wants to see weapons in action can already find them in ample supply on Youtube. --Scottie theNerd 02:34, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I hope that this comment doesn't come off as disrespectful, as I am truly not attempting to be disrepectful to you, but I find that comment remarkably short sighted. I was not aware that this wiki constituted only information designed for and useful to people who actually own the game. Instead, I consider this wiki, as all wikis, to be a source of information for all and any who wish to learn more about whatever topic they choose. To that end, this site should represent the best possible source of information available regarding the Call of Duty franchise - not only for the owners of those titles, but for prospective buyers, or just people that are fans of tactical games in general regardless of intent to purchase. To that end, I would argue against any contributor that makes blanket remarks regarding the usefulness of videos in general. I agree that every weapon probably doesn't need to have a demonstrative video showing what it can do. This is especially true considering that the vast majority of weaponry available in the game works essentially the same way - aim (optional), click, fire round(s). That does not mean that for special weapons that operate either dissimilarly to the other weapons in the game (of which the throwing knife qualifies), or are dissimilar to established FPS norms (again, throwing knife qualifies), a video demonstrating the differences as well as the capabilities of said weapon is appropriate and relevant. Again, I say that with all respect to everyone elses opinion here on the site - if I am wrong in the eyes of you all, then so be it. RealAero 18:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, with a throwing knife, instead of aiming and clicking, I press the middle mouse button. It's an odd weapon when it comes to inventory, but not a dissimilar weapon. The Youtube montages don't really demonstrate differences and capabilities; they just show off some awesome kills...sometimes. But that's all opinion and has little bearing on this discussion. --Scottie theNerd 21:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Throwing Knife use in SP I feel like the Throwing Knives should be used more during SP. I think it gives players playing on any difficulty more flexability for each mission. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 02:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I can't imagine a time when you would use a throwing knife in single-player without the option of using a silenced firearm. I like the gimmicky appeal to the MP audience, however. --Scottie theNerd 12:16, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Throwing Knife easy to use getting deleted. Hi all. I am an unregistered user. I have tried to edit the incorrect line 'the throwing knife is considered one of the hardest weapons to use' as it is blatantly and obviously wrong. I have been playing this game continually since it released and have been on forums and have had many in depth discussions about this game with players and the community. The universal consensus is that the Throwing Knife in MW2 is the easiest weapon to use and master in the game. Simply put your aiming reticle on the enemy and tap the TK button. At range, it takes some adjustment of course, but the knife isn't really designed as a ranged weapon. So, someone with better credentials in the wiki community please address this obvious and laughable error. Thanks for your time and understanding (and the good laugh at the absurdity of the original poster). Have a great day and happy Wikiing!. Needed. 22:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :lol Darkman 4 22:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ease of use citation I have no citation for the ease of use, but could we at least remove the equally subjective line 'the throwing knife is considered one of the hardest to use and master (sic)' until it gets a citation? It is just so absurd. 22:46, March 25, 2010 (UTC)random contributer. endgame In the trivia section, it says the knife used in endgame is a throwing knife, and not a combat knife. Just below there, it says it was a combat knife and not a throwing knife. Which is correct? YuriKaslov 01:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC)YuriKaslov No one else thinks it's at all important that we have two, completely contradictory pieces of information on the same page, literally right next to one another? Its been a week, and no one has responded or made a change, and I honestly don't know which is correct. Someone please, help me.YuriKaslov 20:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) throwing knife survival hey guys i just wathed anojs top ten series (he is doing it for mdw2 now) and there was a match where a guy survived by going into final stand ( or last stand) but was still killed anyway. shouldnt we say that some ppl get lucky and r put into one of the stands 21:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) No, I wouldn't worry about it, it hardly ever happens. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100411212401/callofduty/images/1/17/Skullrodsig.jpg 21:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) glitch why is this page encoraging glitch abuse i will continue to delete the video until we find a resolution.Super2k 02:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Many of our pages have them, we are informing people, not engouraging them. Dolten Lets Talk 02:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :"0 rly?" then why do we have a guide to how to do it?Super2k 02:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Scavenger Am I the only one who notices scavenger replenishes your throwing knife? 14:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Silent Shot I have found that it is occasionaly possible to silence the shot of a sniper if u take out a trowing knife immediatly after the shot. It works well with quick scoping. Can anyone comfirm? AboveAverageJoe 19:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Mistake I was reading and I saw that someone wrote something there. It said "The throwing penis is used by John Soap Mactavish" not sure if anyone catched this. 03:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Crazywarfire No Throwing Knife in Black Ops. Grigori Weaver does not use a throwing knife on WMD - he uses a tomahawk which can be seen during gameplay. As such, this section of the article is redundant and incorrect, and should be marked for removal. Whiskey. 16:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) That's definitely a knife. Carb0 16:43, October 19, 2011 (UTC) That's definitely not the scene in which Weaver uses a throwing weapon, and the way the soldier (who is missing an eyepatch, but regardless) is standing suggests he has pulled it out to stab his target. Absence of blood on blade confirms this. For reference, the weapon shown is is the SOG Bowie knife, and it is most likely this picture comes from the pre-release beta screenshots, perhaps explaining the missing eyepatch. Whiskey 02:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC)